1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bathroom facility and more particularly to an all-in-one bath mixer pop-up waste and overflow assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bathtub facility used in a bathtub usually has a faucet and a water plug. The faucet provides water controlling function and can control selection of hot or cold water coming out. The water plug blocks a drain of the bathtub to keep hot water stored inside of the bathtub. In addition, the bathtub further has an overflow outlet arranged in the bathtub. The overflow outlet is used for draining superfluous water from the bathtub. The faucet, the water plug and the overflow outlet usually are installed separately and are disposed around the bathtub, such that assembling, installing and operating these facilities are difficult and time-consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional bathtub facility, the present invention provides an all-in-one bath mixer assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.